X-Men Evolution: Bonds
by Kumori-Eclipse
Summary: Dark feelings begin to spread throughout the mutants, tearing rifts between even the best of friends. Something is haunting their minds and hearts. A new enemy is about to arise, one none of them saw coming.
1. Another Day

The alarm sounding in his ear, made the covers upon the bed shift. A teenage Kurt Wagner groaned, moving a blue hand out from under them. He slammed his hand down in various places upon the nightstand, until he finally reached the snooze button. Another groan came, before he pushed the blankets away. A yawn followed, before the same hand ran through messy hair. A knock came to the door, Scott's voice echoing from the other side.

"Kurt, you up?" he asks.

For a moment, Kurt blinked the sleep from his eyes, before moving to the door. His hand moving to the doorknob, opening it. Scott stood behind it, raising an eyebrow behind his signature glasses.

"Late night?" he followed up, noting Kurts more ruffled appearance.

Kurt sighed, yawning once more, "I was up half of last night..."

Scott chuckled, placing a hand on his shoulder, "you really got to stop waiting till the last moment to study man."

Evan and Bobby passed by the room, glancing over to the two of them.

"Nice look fuzzy dude" Bobby laughed.

"Hurry up, or you'll miss the food" Evan chimed in, before the two kept going,

Scott watched them go for a moment, before looking back at Kurt.

"Don't stress to much, you'll do fine. Get dressed, hurry up and you can ride with Jean and me" with that, he turned away.

Watching for a moment, Kurt sighed and closed the door.

* * *

Not long after, Kurt teleported into the kitchen in a puff of smoke. Kitty who had been pouring a glass of milk, nearly tossed it into the air in surprise.

"Kurt!" she glared, catching the milk in time.

Kurt smiled, placing a hand on the back of his neck, "sorry.."

She huffed, "how many times do I have to tell you not to do that."

She shoved the carton of milk into his hands, before turning away.

Logan who had been leaning against the counter gave a light gruff of a growl. Lifting his cup to his lips, he took a sip of his coffee. Lowering it a moment later, he glanced at Kurt.

"Keep popping up like that, and you'll get your tail handed to you one of these days" he said.

Kurt looked at him. Part of him had a sentence already forming in his head. The other half knew that Logan would probably be the one doing the handing in that scenario. The other was not fond of being popped in on. He sat the milk back into the fridge, before grabbing a doughnut from the counter.

"Look at the time, got a major test today" he gave a half salute, before heading out front.

Scott and Jean were getting into Scott's car, Jean brushing her red hair behind a shoulder. Kurt teleported to the back seat, causing Scott to look into the rear mirror.

"Just in time" he smiled.

Jean slipped her seat belt into place, turning her head to look at him.

"I heard you had a late night studying" she smiled.

Kurt sat back in his seat, "Is this a new rumor now?"

"Come on Kurt" Scott chuckled, "no harm in putting that brain to use."

"Haha, I put my brain to very good use" Kurt retorted, "especially in the field."

"Ya, if only that use included following orders" Scott teased, laughing.

Jean rolled her eyes a bit, "boys."

The engine started, and the car began to pull out of the drive. The gates opening, someone darted in front of the car. Scott pressed the break, as Rogue placed her hands on the hood.

"Sheesh, didn't yall hear me calling?" she glared.

Scott frowned slightly.

Jean glanced from him to Rogue, "sorry, they were having a boy conversation. Hop in, Scott would love to give you a ride."

"I would?" Scott whispered.

Jean elbowed him.

Scott and Rogue had not been on to good of terms since their last training session. On the same team, Rogue had let Scott get covered in goo. She moved around the car, slipping in next to Kurt.

"Thanks Jean" she said, though a slightly sour taste was left in her words.

Kurt glanced at her, but the darker teen turned her head away, focusing on the scenery as they drove.

* * *

Once at school, they split. Scott and Jean headed inside, Jean soon moving off to go find Duncan. Kurt kept up with Rogue, falling into step with her.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Fine" she said simply.

"You sure?" he raised an eyebrow, "I can practically feel the ice coming from you."

She stopped, turning on him, "so what? Not like I have to give you the four one one all the time."

Kurt froze, the words cutting a bit, causing him to take a step back.

Rogue sighed, taking a breath. She closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them.

"I did not mean to snap at you..." She brushed a bit of hair from her eyes, "just all this drama lately."

"Drama?" Kurt walked along with her.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you don't notice...Jean and Scott are like...joined at the hip lately.." she crossed her arms.

"And that is new how?" he asked.

She shot him a glare, "I'm serious...every time I turn around, there they are...never one without the other."

"You're jealous" Kurt smiled.

Rogue stopped again, "me? Jealous?!"

She looked like she was about to seriously hurt him. He held up his hands, smiling.

"Ok, ok...so not jealous" he said.

She sighed, "I am just sick of their gaga romance...they need to make up their minds already, or get a room."

With that, she took off down the hall.

Kurt was left standing there, watching after her. Evan moved to his side, looking at him.

"What was that about?" he asks.

"Another kink in the love triangle" he smiled.

Evan turned to look at the clock, "better hurry man...you're bout to be late."

Kurt glanced at the clock and tensed, "oh man...my test!"


	2. A Web Begins Weaving

The bell rang, causing the hall to flood with students. Kurt sighed, handing in his test as he walked out the door. Walking down the hall, a hand clapped over his shoulder. Evan smiled, falling into step with him.

"So, how'd you do?" he asked.

Kurt frowned, "I can honestly say I wont be getting an A."

Evan laughed, "oh come on, I'm sure you'll at least get a C."

"More like probably an F" a snide voice commented to their side.

The two glanced over, Pietro smiled. Lance, Frederick and Todd standing by him.

"The brotherhood of losers" Evan crossed his arms, "what do you want."

"Careful Daniels" Pietro glared, "don't want to start something you'll regret."

Kurt shook his head, "we crush you at least twice a week if not more..."

"Yeah, so take your own advice" Evan waved a hand, brushing them off.

Their path as they walked away was blocked soon by Frederick the Blob.

"Hey, you're not going anywhere" he said.

"Ya, got to show some respect ya know?" Todd leaned against Blob, his eyes on a fly buzzing around.

Evan stepped forward, as if almost daring them to stop him.

"Really, going to push things on school property?" Pietro laughed.

"So much for being the good guys" Lance moved over to Blob's other side.

Kurt sighed, "seriously, back off...there is no need for trouble, especially here. People are watching."

Indeed, people had begun to look in their direction. Kitty walked around the corner, noticing the commotion. Books in hand, she walked over to stand by Evan and Kurt.

"What is going on here, you guys trying to make a scene or something?" she shot a glance at Lance.

He held up his hands, "nah, of course not...just having a friendly conversation."

Toad began laughing, "falls apart as soon as the babe hits the scene."

Lance hit him in the arm, causing the other to flinch. Pietro noticed a teacher heading in their direction.

"Forget it, lets go" he said, his eyes returning to the three X-Men, "we'll see you later."

He pushed past them, his shoulder clipping Evan as he did so.

Evan clenched his hands, "count on it."

They walked away, the teacher coming over to give a quick once over, before going on.

"What a bunch of meat heads" Kitty pulled her books closer to her chest.

"You should have just stayed out of it" Evan turned on her, "I had everything covered."

She looked taken aback for a moment, before glaring.

"Well excuse me for trying to help a friend" she turned, her hair flipping as she did so.

"Next time, don't!" Evan turned, going the opposite way.

Kurt was left alone once more, raising an eyebrow for a moment. First Rogue and Scott, now Kitty and Evan...was everyone in a fight suddenly? At least he could probably count on Jean being in a good mood. She was almost always happy and getting along with the others.

* * *

By lunch time, the usual table was practically empty. Evan and Kitty were not there, neither was Rogue. Scott sat at an angle on his seat, head resting on a hand, Jean was over by Duncan, talking to him. Kurt slid into a seat across from Scott, resisting the urge to wave a hand in his face.

"Earth to Scott...you ok man?" he asked.

"Huh?" Scott glanced up, "Kurt...when did you get here?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "trouble in paradise?"

Scott sighed, "Rogues mad at me, and now Jean is to."

"Jean...mad at you?" he raised an eyebrow, "is the world going to end?"

Scott frowned, "funny...she got mad at me cause of Duncan. Seriously, that jerk is the one who started it."

"All of you are acting so weird today" Kurt poked at his lunch with a fork.

"You act weird every day, so give me a break" Scott almost snapped.

Kurt put his fork down, "hey, I was only saying-"

"Save it" Scott stood, "not in the mood for your jokes today."

Kurt felt annoyance flicker inside him, he stood, following the other. Out in the hall, he grabbed Scott's arm.

"What is your problem?"

"My problem" Scott pulled away, "is dealing with a bunch of drama, and people who start it."

"Then stop trying to start it yourself" Kurt glared, "I was only trying to help, you snapped at me."

Scott sighed, "Sorry...you're right...I just need some air.."

He walked away, moments later Jean walked out of the cafeteria.

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

"I don't know..." Kurt sighed.

"I saw Scott yell at you then storm off..." she placed a hand on her hip, "what has gotten into him today?"

"I wish I knew what was getting into everyone today" Kurt replied.

Jean shrugged, turning to go back inside, "whatever it is, he better learn to deal with it before training this afternoon."

Training...that was certainly something Kurt was beginning to look even more less forward to than usual. With little more to do out in the hall, Kurt turned to head back inside, though he had long since lost his appetite.

* * *

The danger room was ready to go, the team waiting for the go ahead. Logan grumbled to himself as he finished pulling on his mask, he was bristling more than usual. It only seemed to fuel the already dead silence, no one wanting to risk getting yelled at. Evan stood over by Scott, who stood across the room from Jean and Kitty. Their backs to each other, it was clear Jean was not in the mood to talk to him either. Kurt rubbed the back of his neck, his tail slightly twitching as he tried to think of something to break the ice. As if sensing this, Rogue elbowed him.

"Keep your mouth shut..." he says.

He sighed, "I do not even know what to say."

Logan turned to look at them, "alright...split into teams, now."

"As long as I don't have to work with that hard headed jerk" Kitty glared over at Evan.

"You'd only hold me back anyway" he countered.

Jean placed a hand on Kitty's shoulder, "we'll be a team."

Scott raised an eyebrow, "fine, then Evan and I will work together to."

Logan gave a slight scowl, before looking at Kurt and Rogue, "you to."

"Ain't no way I'm working with either of them" Rogue whispered.

Logan growled, running a hand over his face, "fine...you'll make a third team with the elf."

The three two manned teams looked at each other, before stepping into the room. Logan followed, but stayed towards the sidelines.

"Alright, listen up" he called, "simple exercise...you're all enemies."

Not the best choice of words in Kurt's opinion.

"Goal is to get the orb before the others do" he held up a metal orb, the size of a base ball. "First one to do so, gets the rest of the day off. The other two teams, get to run drills for the next few hours" he sighed, "thankfully you'll be doing so with Storm...not me."

"You're going down" Evan smirked, earning another glare from Kitty.

"Lets quit the banter and get on with this already?" Jean brushed her red hair over her shoulder.

"I thought you loved to talk" Scott said, "listening is more of what you have trouble with."

Surprise ran through them, Scott had never said something so bold to Jean before. The reaction from Jean came as a frown, a flicker of anger passing over her eyes. Rogue on the other hand, almost bursted into laughter. Jean shot her a look.

"Of course you'd be loving this" she said.

Kurt held up his hands, "guys...can we please stop fighting."

"The elf's right, quit yer yapping and get to work" Logan tossed the ball up into the air, and it floated off towards the ceiling.

The group tensed, as the danger room clicked on, and the session began. Jean floated into the air, using her power to levatitate herself. Evan grew a bone like spike from his arm, as a large robotic tentacle rose out of the ground over by him and Scott. Shooting it towards the oncoming attacker, the spike skewered the tentacle, causing sparks to shoot out from the machine.

"Don't just stand there, go!" Rogue nudged Kurt.

"Oh, right" he nodded, vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Did I fail to mention you only have five minutes" Logan called, "if no one gets it in that time, you'll all be doing drills."

"Geeze, thanks for the heads up" Scott called.

"Doesn't matter, you'll be the ones losing either way" Kitty said, before jumping through him, a series of small laser mounted robots on her trail.

"Kitty!" his hand went to his visor, a beam of energy being shot out, destroying two of the bots.

"What's the matter Scott" Jean called, floating up closer to the orb, "can't take the heat? But you say you're such a good leader..."

Kurt appeared in the air near her and the orb, "seriously, what is up with all of you today."

Jean moved a hand, causing the orb to be thrown out of Kurt's reach.

"Hey!" Rogue glared up at her, "cheap trick."

Jean rolled her eyes, "I'm only using my power...kind of the point here."

Evan grew another bone like spike, aiming it at the orb.

"Oh no you don't" Rogue pulled off her glove, extending a hand out to touch him.

"Whoah, hands off!" he took a step back, the spike being released.

It flew into the air, nearly missing Kurt, tearing the fabric of his outfit on his right shoulder.

"Careful, I would rather not be a blue-kabob" he made sure he had not been cut.

"It was her fault" Evan glared at Rogue.

"Totally like you, blame it on someone else" Kitty dodged another robot, "can't man up and take responsibility yourself."

"Enough, your arguing is getting on my nerves!" Logan roared.

"Then tell them to quit being such jerks" Kitty pointed at Scott and Evan.

Scott aimed for another metal tentacle, shooting a beam of energy at it. Sliced in half, the upper half now falling towards Jean.

"Jean!" Kurt vanished, appearing behind her only long enough to catch her, then vanishing again.

They appeared on the ground, Jean turning to watch the tentacle land on the ground with a crash.

"Jean!" Scott ran over, "are you alright?"

Jean turned on him, "you did that on purpose."

He seemed surprised for a moment, "what? I did not. All I could hear was their arguing in my ear, I would never try to hurt you on purpose."

She gave a dry laugh, "to late for that one."

Logan had had enough, slamming a hand against the wall. The room shut down.

"That's it! All of you, drills, now!" he roared.

"That's so not fair" Kitty said.

Logan shot her a look, "deal with it. Until you get your acts together, you're all banned from the danger room. Now get out!"

None of them stayed, hurrying out of the room. Kurt sighed, watching Kitty take off with Jean, Scott left with Evan and Rogue went off of her own. None of them seemed happy at all. None of them seemed to want to admit it, but something was seriously wrong. Perhaps the professor would know what was going on.


	3. Tension Rising

Kurt moved to the door of the office that Charles Xavier, also known as the professor, used. Lifting a hand, he didn't even get a knock out, before a voice rose from within.

"Come in Kurt" the Professor said from within.

Kurt's hand wrapped around the door knob, pulling the door open. The Professor was at his desk as usual, his hands folded, eyes falling on Kurt as he entered.

"Seriously freaky how you do that" Kurt said, closing the door.

Many felt that way, the Professor knowing who was calling or at his door, without them even needing to say a word. The Professor gave a light warm smile, extending a hand towards a chair on the other side of his desk.

"Please, have a seat" he said, "tell me what is bothering you Kurt."

Sighing, Kurt made his way over to the chair. His tail twitching a bit, he pulled it aside as he sat down.

"It's everyone" he said, "their acting weird."

"Weird?" Charles raised an eyebrow, curiously.

"They're at each other's throats today" Kurt said, "first Rogue, then Kitty and Evan…even Scott and Jean."

The Professor nodded, "it comes with living in such close quarters…sometimes people just get on each other's nerves a little. It does not mean they're not friends anymore Kurt."

Kurt frowned, shaking his head.

"No…this is different" he stood, "we have gotten on each other's nerves before, but never like this…this feels…..different."

The Professor leaned forward a bit, once more pressing his hands together.

"Different how?" he asked, watching his student.

"I don't know" Kurt tossed his hands up a bit in exasperation, "I just do not think this is them…no...I know this is not them."

Charles nodded, "I will look into it."

Relief fell over Kurt, a smile coming to his lips.

"Thanks Professor" he felt a lot better now, knowing the other was going to help.

Charles smiled, "for now, I hear the team has some drills to be running….try to place this out of your head. If things are not better by tomorrow morning, I will keep the others home from school."

If they were turning more hostile, being around normal people was the last thing they needed. Kurt nodded, thanking the other once more, before going.

* * *

Out on the field, running was a pain. It would have been easier to teleport, but that was not allowed. The other students who were doomed to this same punishment were still not speaking to one another. Kurt sighed, someone standing on the side waving soon got his attention though. Tabitha Smith smiled, waving a hand on the other side of the fence. Glancing at Storm for a moment, Kurt teleported over to her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

She had not been around much, since leaving the X-Men for the Brotherhood. She laughed, placing a finger under his chin.

"Awe, not allowed to see my favorite furry friend?" she asked.

Kurt was thankful for his fur, seeing as heat began to pool in his cheeks. She placed her hands on her hips, her eyes moving to the others running.

"Looks like you all got yoursleves a bit of a problem" she watched them for a moment.

Kurt frowned, "tell me about it….but still…if someone sees you."

She smiled, "lighten up Blue, they seem too busy with each other to notice me."

Sometimes her carefree attitude could unnerve Kurt. She was definitely one with a wild side. Tabitha placed a hand on the fence, before turning her eyes back to Kurt.

"Why don't you and I get out of here, you know, for old time's sake" she winked.

"The last time we went out, I got stuck doing chores, grounded for weeks" Kurt shook his head.

She laughed, "oh yeah…the carnival…that was fun, for the most part. You know, before the whole money thing."

Her father had shown up, causing trouble. Kurt still felt bad about all that had happened. He had wondered a few times, if he could have done it differently.

"Tabitha...I-"

"Kurt!"

Scott's voice made him look up. The others were coming over, and they did not look happy.

"Uh oh" Kurt froze.

Kitty glared at Tabitha, crossing her arms.

"What is she doing here?" she asked.

Tabitha raised an eyebrow, "relax, I wasn't hurting no one."

"First time for everything" Rogue frowned.

The others knew how it had made Kurt feel, what had happened. At least some of their protective family side was still there. Tabitha glared, lifting a hand, small orange balls began to form within her fingers.

"Same as always then huh" she said.

Scott placed a hand on the side of his glasses.

"Don't even think about it" he warned.

"Ooo, I should be shaking in my boots" Tabitha smiled, before glancing at Kurt, "I see their as stiff as usual."

Jean sighed, "Tabitha, what are you doing here…."

Tabitha shrugged, "I don't need to give a reason to see a friend."

Kitty laughed, "friend? Friends don't lie to each other."

Evan nodded, "ya, and they don't stab you in the back either."

Kitty glared at him, "hey, I don't need you agreeing with me."

Evan crossed his arms, "really?"

She placed her hands on her hips now, "stings doesn't it….hard to like it when your so called friend gets mad at you for only trying to help."

Rogue placed her hands on her head, "enough! God, I have had enough of your whining."

Tabitha raised an eyebrow, glancing over at Kurt as the others began arguing once more. A large crack of thunder though made them all look up. Storm floated down to stand by them, her eyes moving to each.

"What has gotten into you today? Even the forces of nature do not bicker so much" she sighed, before looking at Tabitha, "you should not be here child, unless you desire to speak to the professor…to come home?"

Tabitha shook her head, "this ain't my home…not anymore."

She tossed the orange balls she held at the other's feet, the band moving back a bit as they popped and exploded. Not enough to do too much damage, but got her point across. She smiled at Kurt.

"Look me up, if you ever want to give these stiffs the slip and have a good time" she waved, before walking away.

Kitty glared after her, "ugh…what I wouldn't give to just teach that girl a lesson."

"What are you going to do?" Evan rolled his eyes, "phase through her till she pukes?"

Kitty turned on him, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Means your powers are useless in a fight" Rogue snapped, "when we need someone to walk through a wall, we'll give you a call. But for the heavy lifting…stay out of the way."

With that Rogue walked away, Kitty silent as she did so. Jean frowned, placing a hand on the other girl's shoulder.

"I think we need a break" Scott turned away, heading back up towards the school and the garage.

Kitty looked like she was going to cry, pulling away from Jean. She took off on her own.

"Kitty!" Jean sighed, frowning, "sometimes Rogue can go too far."

She went after the other. Evan shook his head, before catching Storm's frown.

"What?" he said.

She sighed, "I think we need to have a talk."

She walked him up to the school again, all of them splitting up yet again. Kurt nearly felt like banging his head against the post of the fence. Seriously, yesterday things had been alright. Now this? They were driving themselves apart. An engine sounded, a familiar red car pulling out of the drive. Kurt teleported, appearing in the passenger's seat. Scott jumped a bit.

"Kurt?! Sheesh…go home" he said.

Kurt fixed his watch, his human guise slipping into place.

"Come on, you need some air, so do I….unless you want to bite my head off to?" he asked, hoping the joke would not upset the other.

Scott sighed, frowning for a moment.

"Fine, you can stay…just don't bring up anything…I'm not in the mood to talk about it" he fixed his rear view mirror.

Kurt nodded, holding up his hands, "drama is off limits…got it."

Scott finally gave a half smile, focusing on the road. The two were known to be like brothers. They shared a close bond, and even fought like siblings at times to, just like the others at times. Scott did have a biological brother, but he and Kurt were more like brothers all the same. The older male did not seem to be angry with him, like he did with the others. Kurt was glad, for now, he had managed to keep the fighting off of himself. Though he would have been happier if there was no fighting at all. Scott glanced at him.

"Hungry?" he asked, "don't feel like sticking around the mansion for dinner."

Kurt nodded, "what are you in the mood for?"

Scott pulled into traffic and thought for a moment.

"How about burgers…haven't had a good one in a while" he smiled again.

Kurt smiled as well, "cow it is then."

Scott laughed lightly, "You're so weird."

"Come on, everyone digs the fuzzy dude" Kurt nudged him a bit.

The air lightened a bit, as they both laughed. The ride seeming to calm them both, as they neared a popular restaurant in town. It was a place many of the teens from the school went to, a place to hang out with friends and just unwind. The music from inside could be heard even from out there, Scott turning off the car as Kurt got out. Stretching a bit, Kurt glanced around to see who else had chosen this spot as a destination for the night. Scott walked around to stand by him, slipping his keys into his pocket.

"My treat" he said, "for the company and the laugh."

Kurt smiled, following him inside. Moving up to the counter, Scott leaned against it, his eyes on the menu above them. The woman behind the register smiled, brushing her hair behind an ear. Kurt was familiar with those looks, girls did have a thing for Scott. Not that he was flat out popular, but he had that mysterious bad boy quality, while still remaining a decent guy. That seemed to be one of the reasons Duncan hated his guts. Deciding on what he wanted, Scott and Kurt ordered, before moving towards a booth. No sooner had they stepped towards the empty spot, when someone shot into it. Someone all too familiar.

"Toad" Scott frowned.

"Sorry" Todd smirked, "this seat's taken."

Scott took a step forward, Kurt grabbing his arm.

"It's not worth it, let's just find somewhere else" he said.

"Ya" said another voice, the two turning to see Lance and the rest of the Brotherhood walking up, "buzz off…unless you want things to get shaky."

Scott clenched his fists, his frame tensing as he watched them. Kurt sighed, hoping Scott would not do what he thought he was going to do.


	4. Burgers and Trouble

"Awe, did we hit a nerve?" Toad laughed, watching Scott.

Kurt placed a hand on the other's shoulder, trying to calm him a bit.

"They are not worth getting under your skin..." he said, frowning at the way the other was tensed up.

Scott crossed his arms, "typical of you guys to be nothing but a nuisance."

Lance chuckled a bit, "take our wins as we can get em...and if it's pushin your guy's buttons in the process, that's a double win."

People had begun to glance at them a bit, it was not to unfamiliar to see the two sides clashing. They were polar opposite groups of one another. Hero's and villains...literally. Scott stepped up to Lance, so the two were nearly chest to chest.

"Cheap and dirty tricks...the only way you can get anywhere, yet you still manage to lose every time" he smirked.

Lance clenched his hands, the ground under them began to rumble slightly. People getting a bit nervous, as they glanced around wondering what was going on.

"Careful Summer's, don't want to do something you can't take back" his voice cold in tone.

"Is that right" Scott frowned, "well I can tell you I won't be regretting this."

With that, he grabbed the other's shirt, giving him a light shove backwards. The shaking stopped for the moment, as Lance lost his balance and fell into the booth on top of Toad. Blob glared, making a move to grab the other.

"You're going to pay for that!" he said.

Scott moved out of the way, causing the larger teen to nearly run into the counter. People moved out of the way of the other. Kurt grabbed Scott's wrist.

"We should go" he said.

Scott pulled away, "I'm not running from these fools."

Kurt glared lightly in annoyance, this attitude and fighting was getting on his nerves now to. He moved in the way of him.

"It's not running, but you know the professor will be furious if we put innocent lives at risk for a petty fight" he frowned, "besides, you're our leader. You're better than this."

Scott glanced at the people within the place. Some were gathering around seeming eager for a fight. Others seemed to be preparing to leave to avoid the trouble. None were to wise to the fact that the fight would be between mutants, more dangerous than a simple teanage brawl. Scott sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"What am I doing?" he shook his head.

"Bout to get your butt whooped, that's what.." Lance had stood, aiming a punch at the other teen.

It had been sudden, the hit connecting with the side of Scott's head. His glasses slipped off, sliding across the floor. Immediately, he closed his eyes tightly and covered them.

"Not so tough now huh?" Toad laughed, hopping up onto the table.

"Go ahead" Lance cracked his knuckles, "open your eyes, who cares right?"

Kurt moved to get the glasses, but Blob moved in the way. A snide smirk on his face. Scott kept his eyes closed, as both Lance and Toad continued to poke fun at him. Pietro who had been leaning against the wall watching frowned.

"Sheesh, quit messing around already" he said.

Toad looked at him, "what's gotten into you? I thought you like'd messing with these goody two shoes guys."

He pushed away from the wall, walking over. His voice lowering.

"How are we supposed to be taken seriously, if we're wasting our time on such losers and childish games?" he crossed his arms, "besides, we have a mission tonight..."

Lance sighed, "fine...you get off this time Summer's."

He pushed him to the floor laughing, before he and Blob walked out. Toad chuckled, hopping off the table.

"Better watch out next time though, mess with us and you'll be the Ex-men instead" he laughed at his own corny joke.

Pietro smacked him upside the head, causing him to flinch before the two walked out. Kurt sighed, what a mess. At least it had not escalated to the point of them having to use their powers in public. Speaking of which... He picked up Scott's glasses, moving over, he placed them in the other's hand. Scott placed them back on slowly.

"Thanks..." he mumbled, annoyance still in his voice.

People still watching them, it made Kurt uneasy. It was not the good kind of attention, which meant it was attention they did not need. Before he could speak, Scott stood up and turned to the door.

"Let's get out of here..." he walked out the door.

Kurt followed, silent for a bit as they got in the car and pulled out of the lot. What could he say after that? It had been a total waste of time and he knew not how Scott would have liked it to go.

"Sometimes it pisses me off" Scott spoke up, "we can't defend ourselves much in situations like that. It risks exposing ourselves or getting us in trouble and upsetting the professor."

"Ah, the risks and troubles of teenage life" Kurt gave a light smile, trying to lighten up the situation.

"I'm serious Kurt" he shot a glance at him, "you know what I mean. You're used to goofing off and being free...doing what you want."

"Not lately" Kurt whispered to himself.

Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry...but with all the fighting" Kurt looked away, "I feel like the mature one in the house...shockingly enough."

Scott chuckled, "you...mature? You're the last definition of serious anyone would think of."

Kurt shot him a look, "hey, I can totally be a mature and serious dude."

Scott smiled, he seemed to have calmed a bit, which allowed Kurt to relax a bit as well. Moments later though, Scott turned serious again.

"Back there...was it just me, or did they say they had a mission tonight?" he asked.

Kurt thought for a moment, "that can't be good news."

Scott sighed, "we better get back to the school and alert the others."

"Oh boy" Kurt could just imagine how things would go already, "as if the night was not fun enough already."

Scott nodded a bit, "looks like it really is going to be a long night."


End file.
